Awkward conflictions
by Raiteki-Ranory
Summary: As Kratos and the others attempt to save the world Yggdrasill and Kratos both take a certain interest in Colette
1. Setting off

A/N: I literally own nothing in this story except my sweat and blood, the idea goes to melodyhina123 and the characters and places go to the Tales Studios... I suppose that it's kinda sad, well I guess I own the document... that's good enough for me. XD hope you guys like it, and I had an interesting idea, did most of the chosens fail because they didn't have a sorcerer's ring? I know the title of the story is weird but I have plans for it.

Step 1: Setting off

Colette took a deep breath and released a sigh of relief as bright beautiful rays of sunlight enveloped her and clear crisp morning air rushed inside through the now open door "I can't believe father and gran can handle the stuffiness all day, and the light is so welcoming too" she said as she busied herself with the windows in the main room and her chores, which included sweeping and cleaning the dishes from last night.

As she washed the dishes she thought about her friends, but mainly about Lloyd, _I really hope Lloyd won't hate me for lying to him... I'll worry about him I know but he'll understand that all I want is for him to live a happy and fulfilled life in the new world _Colette giggled _maybe he'll even have children one day... I kind of wish I could be there to see them... just once._

Kratos stood in the square and waited for the chosen to finish her chores and for the professor to finish preparing, he heard small muffled footsteps behind him and turned. Silver disarray upon a bobbing head neared him and he spied the small face of the boy who was claimed to be the professor's younger brother looking up at him, Kratos waited for a moment before he said "I see you're worried..." Kratos allowed the words to draw out "I remember being like you, one of the only people I care about leaving for a journey and wanting to go because I was worried for them but being told no and that she was only going because she was needed for what they were doing... heh, I still haven't found her to this day"

Genis looked up at Kratos and smiled a bittersweet smile "I don't even know you that well yet, but after your display at the temple..." Genis sniffed and blinked back tears "I've seen that you have the means to protect my sister, I just need you to promise that you will"

Kratos humphed slightly and took in the determination in Genis' eyes for a moment and thought while smiling _you know... he reminds me a lot of myself... such strength reserved for loved ones_ Kratos knee-led in front of Genis and returned the smile "If I wasn't prepared to give my life for anyone on this journey I would have requested that they stay, and I'm not saying that you and Lloyd are any different but it's just that I'm not sure I would be able to protect you two if we were ambushed and I know that that fact might upset you slightly but trust me, you won't be ready for a full on battle for another years."

To Kratos' surprise Genis looked almost offended at the comment, but his expression was slightly off, almost as if he was hurt for the sake of someone else and he said "I certainly realize that I'm not mature enough to handle the gore and horror of a full on war and you can tell me that all you like but you do not insult Lloyd's maturity when it comes to those things... if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't be alive, when we were going to the temple to check out the oracle Lloyd defended me with his body against a wolf that had crept up on me from behind."

Kratos, still kneeling, thumped Genis on the shoulder and found himself inspired to say "well if you put it that way I suppose I can't help but to hold some merit for him... I'm not sure why but I feel almost ironic when I say I may meet you two on the battlefield someday in the new world... I see your sister coming, take care" Kratos ruffled Genis' hair and stood.

"

"wait... here, take this, use it when you think best" Genis pulled a small leather pouch from his pocket and handed it to Kratos. He was given an inquiring look by Kratos but before Genis had a chance to reiterate he could feel his sister's hand plant on his head in greeting and Kratos sighed placing the pouch in his pocket for now.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you all waiting here for me?" Colette's voice rang out against the clear skies and Raine turned to answer "no, in fact, I just arrived and it seems Kratos is patient... but we're missing one, I wonder where Lloyd is..."

Genis looked up in surprise "you mean he's not here yet? Arrgh! I'll go get him" Genis jogged off, not really able to run because he was still slightly sore from their little spelunking expedition into the temple.

A/N: Hoped you really liked and please review, I know that request may seem old to some of you but it really warms people inside when you do and inspires us to do more, happy holidays! (although I'm not quite sure what those holidays may happen to be, have fun)


	2. Mistaken Identity

A/N: HERES YAH NEXT CHAPTER XD. I tried to not use anyone's real names in this but if I did I'm sorry and apologize sincerely. Thank you to everyone who reviewed *cough* Little Cruxis Fool, and I was planning to make this yesterday but I was really busy doing things like... going to target to buy a calculator for math, well that's enough about me now let's see what Kratos is up to! (yeah that was stupid don't bother telling me)

Mistaken Identity

Genis was walking as fast as he could through the forest because one, he wanted to get to Lloyd asap and two, he was starting to breath hard so he walked instead of jogged. As he stopped a small stream that he knew from experience was well safe for some water to drink, Genis heard sniffing from not too far away and turned but didn't see anything so he stood and walked away from the water.

As Genis continued he didn't feel alone, not that he should have, but it still bothered him and he dully noticed that he unconsciously began to walk faster _not good, that's the first sign of unrealized fear as acclaimed author Lanore Heimrich calls it... almost there... _Genis heard footsteps around him and the bushes were rustling, at this point he was terrified and started to run. The footsteps grew in volume and became more centered behind him as he ran, he could slowly distinguish that the footsteps were in actuality hoof steps.

Genis couldn't help but to glance and try to see who or what his follower was through the corner of his eye, and he could see movement but he could not make it out in contrast to the forest. The galloping grew very near and hear the beast huffing and thought _am I really going to die because of Lloyd's incompetence?... _something that felt like a head slammed into his back and he could feel hot breath beating down on his neck. He knew he was close to Dirk's home so he screamed out for help.

* * *

><p>As Kratos, Colette and Raine waited for Genis to return with Lloyd so that he could say his goodbyes, Kratos took the liberties of checking their supplies once more, and to his surprise found that they had very little magic lenses so after informing the professor and the chosen, he set off in search of the store, Raine seemed to note that it was odd that he knew where it was when he claimed to this being his first time passing through, but she didn't mention anything.<p>

Upon trekking back towards the group the mayor of the village approached his left side not too subtly and so, in case the mayor was trying to make a scene Kratos stepped into the garden behind the shop and turned to show the mayor that he was listening, the mayor drew in a deep breath and finally spoke "what are you still doing here? Your presence is making the villagers unsettled"

Kratos glanced toward the group and saw that a woman was happily chatting away with Colette about the weather, after a moment Kratos replied, with his hand on his sword he gestured towards the woman "she doesn't seem very unsettled, if anything she seems very sad to see the young chosen departing on her journey of ironic sacrilegious intent, perhaps when you say villagers you are referring to yourself?" as Kratos asked the question he arched an eyebrow at the mayor for silent confirmation.

The mayor's gulp of nervousness was confirmation enough for Kratos' suspicions but didn't voice his observations as the mayor pointed a finger harshly at him and spoke "look I can have you thrown out and never be able to return, as I have full control of the guard and there isn't another place you can buy supplies in or sleep at for at least twenty miles, so leave... now" the mayor spoke the last word harshly.

Kratos knew from past experience that limiting ones access to settlements, even if for a small amount of time like a human's lifespan is a bad idea, and even though it made him feel bad he didn't show it as he turned and urged Raine and Colette that they should continue, using the unarguable excuse that every minute they wasted waiting every minute more and more people starved.

The mayor let out a very deep breath as he watched the group depart, then as he turned he saw the villager that was chatting with Colette glaring very violently at him and he shrunk away, attempting to slink away from her line of sight back to his house.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Genis lay on the ground shaking in fear and the things tongue started to lick the back of his neck so he cried out "ahh! It's tasting me help!" Lloyd rushed out onto the balcony holding something small that glittered in his hand, looked and doubled over in laughter, almost falling off the railing in the process. When Lloyd had eventually recovered he called out to them "Noishe get off of of him! Genis don't be an idiot"<p>

Genis looked up in confusion and saw that his attacker was truly Noishe saying hi, he glared and murmured to the supposed dog "that was not cool Noishe"

A/N: Hope you liked it please review and I'll try to get the next one up soon too!


	3. Halfmoon confressions

A/N: hello everyone... yeah I broke my arm yesterday and I thought that I should warn you that between a broken arm and school chapters will come a lot more slowly than they already do, thank you two for reviewing and I'll make sure to try and make this chapter just as good as the others!

Step 2: half-moon proclamation

Kratos, Raine and Colette had traveled almost a whole day when they came upon the rest point for travelers, where they had decided to rest for the day because Colette wasn't used to trekking along and it was easily apparent to her older companions.

That night was practically a living hell for poor Kratos, as for seven long hours he had to pretend to slumber, all for the sake of a motley group of random travelers of who he knew not, and cared not. Twice during the night he would pretend to wake up and step noiselessly outside and take a walk so he could at least take in some fresh air.

As he feigned unconsciousness he could tell that there was someone else awake but he wasn't sure, so he took a step outside, this time out he heard the professor's voice behind him "would you mind if I accompanied you?" the cloak he was wearing swirled at his feet as he turned to look at her, she was standing on the porch holding a jacket around her.

"I see no problem... I apologize, did I wake you?" the inquiry hung in the air for a moment as Raine considered if acting on an impulse was truly a wise idea, because in the waning moonlight the man almost seemed threatening, but she decided to answer "No I had been checking on Colette when you passed my bed but I wasn't sure where you were headed so I decided to follow you... so what's your answer?"

Kratos could feel that she wanted more than a walk, but to talk, and how could he deny the woman that? "Of course I don't mind..." he waited for Raine to approach before he continued in a hushed voice "what did you want?" but before Raine answered him she gestured towards a beaten off-path and murmured "we should talk away from the inn"

Kratos followed her a ways away from the building and asked what she needed, she turned and replied "It's about Colette... you do know what happens to the chosen as she accomplishes her mission for world regeneration... correct?" Raine caught a look in his eyes that she had not seen for a very long time, a look that insinuated that he not only knew what she did, but in fact he knew more, and knew he did.

The two stood their for a long moment before Raine said "I think that this walk is over" and returned to the building, leaving Kratos to stargaze, thinking about his lost son and wife, and their young chosen.

After a timeless moment he reentered the inn, noting that Raine was still asleep as he climbed into his own bed and closed his eyes, waiting now patiently for light to break the lids.

* * *

><p>Yggdrasil sat on the one of the many hundred thousand outcroppings on the tower of salvation that not one person other than he could sense, so many invisible lines of pure power that one could travel if careful to maintain a balance of power with the world, similar almost to two classmates respecting the work of one another and their academic achievement through that work, not taking too much but not overwhelming the other at the same time.<p>

Although it tired him thoroughly he could give power to take some of the world's power and allow him to see, smell, hear, and feel all, he used sight and sound most often and he didn't dare use the power to feel or try to control time, as such thing would rip to shreds even an all powerful god, or at least weaken the severely for a long time.

* * *

><p>Another long day for Colette passed as the trio passed the Triet desert, complete with bugs humidity and blazing heat to top it off nicely. As they approached the actual town two groups of allied bandits flanked and took them by surprise, they were mostly alright but Colette's arm was slashed and so they hurried to town, one of Kratos' gloves protecting her arm from sand, as a sandstorm was starting to kick up.<p>

It was night at the inn and they saved some money because he told the clerk, once the two women were headed to their room, that he was going to stay with a friend and to cancel his room. After he had the room canceled he left the inn and headed to the gates of the small desert town, after a time he started to return to the building, planning to read what was posted on the sign.

He had expected not to find anyone and was shocked to find the young chosen sitting on the ground with a sketchpad and looking up at the sky, occasionally returning her gaze to the tablet in her lap so that she could record more stars Kratos grew angry than worried "ah- you should be in bed, not out here doing this... what are you doing anyways?"

Colette gasped and looked up at him, and he noticed that she seemed very pretty in her night dress. "Oh please don't mind me, I feel fine and I'm making a happy new world present for Lloyd and Genis..." She smiled sweetly when he gave a confused expression "I'm making a record of all the constellations and formations of the stars in every town we visit, since they can't be here themselves"

Kratos took the sight of her in for awhile before approaching and settling himself next to her "well I can't deny that I'm interested, would you mind if I helped?.. I used to do the same as you, dreaming constantly about friends and family"

That whole night long he and she sat outside talking and laughing, but always checking and rechecking the stars on her small map, Kratos could feel his heart start to warm up to her slowly throughout, before he eventually sent her to bed, strict-voiced but smiling.

A/N: Done! *phew*I just kept getting more and more things to add! Well hope you liked it and see you soon!


	4. The prelude to interesting predicaments

A/N: hello everyone! I'm back for another helping and I hope your ready for it! Because this chapter is mostly about the poor duo and their exploits to catch up with others, lets hope Lloyd keeps being as observant and sharp-eyed as he's proved to be in the past seventeen-years because he's gonna need it! (thank you to all my loyal reviewers, but it's kinda getting lonely in the review box... can someone else join us... please? Not that I'm not grateful to you Cuxis and hina)

The prelude to an interesting predicament

Once again Yggdrasil sat, listening, on his familiar line of power. He had his legs swinging out below him and he was enjoying the sound of his panpipes as the music rebounded off of the dense air and created a cage of music around, he started to play faster and louder, reaching out with his left arm to feel the vibrations of sound bouncing and sliding off of his skin.

He laid the pipes on his lap and pulled the tome that had been resting next to him into his hands, keeping it together only through magic, he flipped deftly to the last page in the book and read the inscriptions that were engraved there for a while, the smiled to himself and dropped the book, watching it disintegrate as it feel then he laughed heartily as he used the power of sight to watch as a shiver of disgust rifled down Raine's spine... and spied a young girl smiling widely and hovering close to Kratos as the group walked "hmm? I wonder what she's up to... cute"

* * *

><p>Lloyd helped pull Genis up and onto Noishe, who huffed in happiness to be with the two boys, and they set off Lloyd urging Noishe forward by leaning down and pulling out random tasty looking vegetation and feeding it to Noishe, believing that both a rider and his mount should share the work. After a while Noishe ran up and gave the unsuspecting village guards huge licks to the face.<p>

The guards chuckled good-naturedly and patted Noishe on the head, then one saw the mayor approaching and said loudly "Lloyd, you know not to take your... uh, dog... thing in here! You'll have to leave him here with us, so we can supervise him" the other one smiled happily and the first one continued in a whisper "sorry, but you how that old coot can get, say goodbye to Colette for me ok?"

Lloyd sighed and whispered "all right, take care of him, I'll come later" the two men smiled broadly and continued to pet and scratch Noishe in all his favorite spots as Lloyd walked away, going towards the square, expecting to see Colette.

Lloyd muttered "no..." and dropped to the ground "Genis, you said they would wait for us... where did they go?" Genis turned and saw the mayor, looking as happy as can be, extremely prim and proper. Genis curled his fists into a ball "Lloyd that... that demon, I think he made them leave!" he heard the voice of Mrs. Miyura, the item shop assistant, saying "It's true, I was talking to the poor girl and he threatened the mercenary with something... I'm not sure what but trust me... this is the last time he ruins another person's life! Go home you two, I'll talk with him"

Lloyd got up quickly and drew a sword "no i'll deal with him now" Genis realized what his best friend was planning to do and he wrapped his arms around Lloyd "wait no Lloyd, that isn't the way to resolve this, here come with me" Genis had to practically drag Lloyd, who wasn't resisting, away before Lloyd finally said "fine" got up, and followed him.

The two went into the Iselia forest and up a path Lloyd recognized well,but they stopped somewhere odd, the split between two roads, the first leading on, and the second leading to the ranch. "My stop is here Lloyd" Genis said, Lloyd froze and whipped around "what? Whoa whoa whoa, you are not going in there..." Lloyd pointed strongly at the human ranch "without me" he finished his sentence.

Genis drew in a deep breath to argue but stopped hen he heard Lloyd finish "um... ok then, we're going to see a friend of mine, Marble, she never gets enough food and I have my lunch, when Raine asked about the food I told her I was getting a growth spurt" Lloyd just stared at his friend for a while before saying "thank goodness, I was worried you were going to blame me for those disappearing sandwiches one of these days"

After chatting with Marble for a while a group of desian gaurds approached her, and the two boys hid but she was still punished for not working, when the group had turned their backs Lloyd and Genis got into their respective hiding spots and Genis casted fireball to rock them off balance. Genis dropped down and started to crawl along the bushes as Lloyd distracted the now enraged gaurds for his friend.

Much more enemies started to pour out of the building and ran towards Lloyd, who in turn sprinted and jumped off of the cliff edge. Genis successfully found his way out and started to head back towards the town to meet back up with Lloyd. Lloyd approached his father, Dirk, and asked him "Dad, will you teach me how to make a key crest?" knowing that his father would have him keep the crest that was made as a reminder of the lesson.

Dirk squinted hard at his son, and then asked a simple yet extremely difficult question "why?" as a response Lloyd blurted out "why! Well uh... because I forgot... and this mercenary came through town today and he didn't have one, but still had an ex-sphere"

Dirk muttered "and where did he get it?" Lloyd knew that this wasn't going anywhere good so he said "I don't know, I didn't have the chance to ask" Dirk studied Lloyd before saying in his Laconic tone "no." Lloyd blanched "why not! He needs help doesn't he?" Dirk countered with " I won't waste precious materials on someone I don't know, I'm sorry"

Lloyd backed away "...fine then..." and left, heading back to the village.

A/N: Boy oh boy am I tired, hope you liked it, I know it was a bit weird... and long, please review and good night!


	5. Raine's terror

A/N: First off I'd like to thank the academy... jk, the academy and I hate each other. But seriously I did not think that this story would be liked so much (unless you're lying to me in the reviews O.o) thanks for reading and here's the next one. Just a heads up some major fight scenes I'll be basing off the anime to seem at least a little more realistic and there is cursing in this chapter)

Raine's terror

Yggdrasil found himself completely entranced, more and more of his daylight taken up, for it was _his _daylight of course, on staring at the young blonde girl. Interestingly enough, the blue haired man that he had known since the man was a baby was starting to become concerned, and although Yggdrasil interrogated him many times Yuan would brush it off as nothing.

Yggdrasil sat in his bed and grumbled to himself angrily "Arrg! So what does it matter if I don't want to get up! This is what I trained him for... taking over if something were to happen to me... sister, I'll come home when my time is up... don't worry that ah, Zelos is adequate for you, yes? Ahahahahahaha" he sighed and laid back, closing his eyes, imagining the future.

* * *

><p>Kratos stood and stretched, he was stiff from being on watch all night, though he didn't go without entertainment, Colette apparently had a terrible habit of rolling in her sleep and had took Kratos by surprise when she bumped into him and yawned sleepily, then unconsciously started to use his foot as a pillow.<p>

Dawn was breaking and he saw that the professor was awakening so he told her that he was going to go gather some firewood, so that they could make a cooking fire, she just nodded and stepped mumbling something that he supposed to be "be safe" but sounded more like "ree rafel" so with that warning he left.

He had collected a healthy bundle and was returning to camp when he smelled the stench of burning rot, he dropped the wood, pulled out his sword and started to trek over the hill towards the camp. When he came into sight of the camp he found that although the stench was overwhelming, and Colette was far away from the fire made of leftover wood holding her arm over her face, nose crinkled in disgust.

When Colette saw Kratos she thought _yes! Safety has arrived! _And ran over to him, hiding behind him, but staring at the campfire from around his back. Kratos dropped his sword in surprise as he watched Raine humming and smiling happily over her bubbling concoction of which the smell would kill someone "what is that repulsive stench!"

"ow... its burning my throat" Colette's hoarse voice said behind him, so he turned and gestured towards the other side of the hill "then how about we go over there while the professor... finishes" they left down the other side of the hill where they settled, kindled a fire out of the wood that Kratos had left there and Colette toasted some bread, pouring some bee's honey over it, then tried to clear her throat but since it was so gravely Kratos suggested that they rest more and Colette could tell that she didn't have much of a choice.

As Colette ate and after Kratos had retrieved his sword, Raine eventually came over to their side of the small hill and called out to them "breakfast is ready!" and Kratos, not being able to help himself, asked "what did you make?" Raine gave them a huge smile and said "Omelets!"

.Colette almost coughed up the food she had in her mouth and looked at Kratos for guidance, he was looking at Raine and the only expression on his face was that of one looking at a rabid sailor girl saying "I want your babies!"

* * *

><p>After arguing with his father Lloyd went back to the village by the time it was getting really dark, and was starting to rain when he got there. Lloyd stopped suspiciously when he saw that there were no guards at the gates, drew a sword and ran in, almost everything was obliterated, the villagers were cowering in fear by the item shop, the valiant guards lay still on the bloodstained ground and there was a light blue haired desian with his troops facing away from him.<p>

Lloyd put his sword away and picked up one of the fallen tridents that the guards had and started to sneak up on the apparent leader. The villagers saw him and he was almost in fatal stabbing distance when the mayor pointed and yelled "you! This is all your fault boy!"

Forcystus, realizing what the mayor was talking about, turned and blasted Lloyd, who hit watch tower with a *thud***** and crumpled. "NO!" shrieked the item shop lady from behind the mayor "no! It's your fault you bastard!" and although Lloyd didn't see this she pulled out a boot knife, wrapped her arm around the mayor's neck and violently slit his throat.

Lloyd sat up to see Genis standing on the roof of the item shop concentrating, then Genis stuck his Kendama and a real lightning bolt, not when conjured through mana, just one pulled down by mana, struck the blue haired man's mechanic arm, snapping it into two and sending splinters everywhere.

A/N: Pretty much the usual and I hope to get back to you soon.


	6. Forcystus' creation approaches

A/N: Thank you all of my faithful readers (even the ones that don't review) for reading thus far and I'm a little surprised that I haven't gotten flamed yet for killing the mayor off, but even if you did hate that I did that and are reading now thank you for not flaming me and here's the next one!

Forcystus' creation is coming...

Lloyd struggled up as Forcystus and the rest of his troops retreated, but quickly fell down as the earth shook, then stopped, then shook and stopped again, making the watchtower collapse on top of him, pinning his legs to the ground. The shaking almost sounded like the footsteps of a giant.

At that moment it hit him, the stench of rotting corpses was practically overwhelming, but the villagers seemed to have not caught even a whiff of it yet, and Lloyd thought _why aren't they running! Wait... maybe they can't smell it... after all dad has always said that I have the smelling of a fish... _a dwarfish idiom that Lloyd never understood, and more than likely would never.

The pounding worsened, and all present witnessed and earsplitting roar, but the villagers still wouldn't move, they looked determined to stay.

Foreseeing a tragedy on the verge of unfolding in front of his eyes, Lloyd yelled at his friends and loved ones "Run! Dying here isn't worth it! C'mon move... Don't waste your lives your they're worth more than that!" The scaffolding from the watchtower still pinned his legs down and no matter how much he tried he couldn't get it off.

All he could do was watch as the villagers picked up the weapons of the fallen and, with water streaming down from the heavens, as everyone except Genis and himself prepared for battle and looked at him and smiled sadly from time to time.

* * *

><p>Raine was doing the beast job of nursing that she could do, Colette and Kratos were laying on their sleeping bags, she went over the symptoms aloud again "lips turning blue, hard time breathing, extremely slowed heartbeats, reacts well to the chill, poorly to heat, consciousness is not good so I have to keep administering the wild ginseng and rosemary tea, goodness I didn't know my omelets could do this much damage!" Raine checked Kratos' pulse and her eyes widened "oh no! He's dead! Breathe man breathe!"<p>

Colette woke up and looked over, Raine squirmed up to her "here's some tea to help you feel better Colette" Colette pushed the professor away "oh no, I'm not falling for that again... Kratos hasn't woken up yet?"

Raine looked at Colette and a sudden idea dawned on her "Colette... you know C.P.R. Right?" Colette looked at her, confused "yes but... don't you?" Raine looked offended and replied "of course I do!... it's just I haven't gone near enough to the water to practice... I know you go to the beach with Lloyd and have saved a few people... could you do it?"

Colette looked confused for a long moment and then looked at Kratos and back at Raine "wait, you don't mean he's... oh no!" she looked at Kratos again and her face turned bright red "don't worry I'll save you!" saying that she swung a leg over his chest and took a deep breath.

She bet down and kissed him, blowing air into his lungs, and as she pulled up for another breath Kratos sat up abruptly, his face ramming into Colette's chest. Colette fell back in surprise, holding her chest and her face was beet red, Kratos also pulled back, if with a tad less grace than her, and stood up also with a red face "Colette!... tell me before you do that!" he said

* * *

><p>Yggdrasil pulled on a smart suit and looked at himself in the mirror <em>it's alright... good enough for the occasion at least<em> he thought to himself. "Ahh, we're getting new angels aspiring to be generals or colonels every day, at this rate I'll have to start visiting more and more suplliers, Regal has been adequate so far but maybe not for long..."

A/N: So how did you like the little Kratos/Colette scene? Bwahahaha It's the start of many (try writing fanfiction after playing poker) see you next time and hope you liked it!


	7. Marble

A/N: It's nice to get back to you and hope you like the new chapter! For those of you who have forgotten I do not own anything except these documents and some ideas everything else belongs to melodyhina123 and the Tales studio. Please review! And I am REALLY sorry for accidentally just re-posting chapter six...

Marble

Lloyd lay under wood and metal, and saw as the villagers formed up and the giant monster made it's way slowly into the town, groaning and moaning the whole way through the gates. The Fish-cutting and catching lady hefted a battle ax easily, the men had swords, and the item shop lady had a spear in addition to her dagger.

Then it started, the fish lady charged with her ax at the large green and mottled beast. As the monster swung at her with it's large deformed yellowed claws, she swung her ax up and into it's right phalanges. The monster pulled back in agony and blood sprayed in the air, it pulled it's arm back, making the fish lady let go and lose her balance.

As her dear friend distracted the monster, the item shop lady ran around the back of it holding the spear above her head, and listened as the sound of swords ripping through flesh split the eerily silent moment of adrenaline. Two of the men of the village were hacking at it's legs and the monster brought it's left arm over in a wide arc, shredding the first man's flesh into bits and nastily decapitating the second with it's wickedly sharp claws.

The item shop lady saw that but with the recent events didn't have the time or emotion left to even shed a tear for her husband and his brother as their bodies fell. She ran up behind the surprisingly short monster, considering the wingspan, and pole vaulted using the spear onto it's neck. It felt like slow motion to her, just watching the thing's arm swinging up at her, she pulled her knife out and just before the arm hit her she plunged it into it's eye.

Then it hit her, literally, she could feel each individual spike plunging into her body, each bone of hers snapping slowly and each and every droplet of blood trickling out of her. As slow as everything was at first it was now just as fast, she felt herself flung like a rag doll under the force of the swing.

She hit the ground and rolled, eventually bumping into Lloyd, who stared at her in shock and said "...I told you to leave..." she just smiled painfully at him, a little bit of blood making it's way down her lip, "you know me, and I know I'm going... to join my... husband... here..." she handed him her knife and took her last breath, then lay still.

Lloyd rolled the knife in the palm of his hand for a moment before he heard a roar, almost a scream... Marble's scream. Lloyd's head whipped upwards and he saw the beast stumble and clutch it's face and collapse to it's knees. The men and women took advantage of this and got close to it, it pulled it's arms away and there was a bright orange light, and a great force blew away from it.

Lloyd was covered with a spatter of blood, human and non-human, he also stood because all the scaffolding had been blown away with the blast. He walked over to the spot of where the monster was, but there were no survivors, everything within a ten-yard radius was dead, even the earth didn't feel alive.

Lloyd walked over to the spot where saw Genis fell, and heaved a great sigh of relief when he found that his friend had been far away enough that he was unharmed and only had minor bloodstains. He picked Genis up and set off, knowing that he would return in time, to rebuild his home, but he had to find Colette first.

A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did and yes, I did feel that I needed to make it a full chapter to capture the full feeling of the tragedy, please review and like always, I'll get back to you soon. Good night!


	8. Kratos and mud

A/N: I'm writing this one for my new pyromaniac friend! Interestingly enough this chapter isn't about fire, sorry I've just been sitting on my ass recently but Tales of VS arrived this week and I've been obsessing over it, read it and please review.

It was raining unnaturally hard, especially since they were in the desert, almost as if the heavens were crying about something, Kratos noted poetically "but of course, Yggdrasil never cries, for everything in his presence goes wrong... I wonder what he meant when he said that, it's a tad bit backwards"

The traditionally purple-clad mercenary jumped when his train of thought was shattered by the young blonde sidled up to him and subtly bumped into him to capture his attention without letting her teacher realize the bond that the two had formed over the past days.

Before Kratos had the chance to make up his mind whether he wanted to scold her for interrupting her elder's train of thought or to say _"hi! How are you doing?" _she spoke in a low happy voice "did you see the stars last night? There was an especially beautiful one, I think it may have been the top of the tower of salvation... what do you think it might have been?"

"Yes I did see them last night, I always make sure to take a good look at them, they've been starting to move and change faster than before... about that beautiful one, There's a legend that that the tip of the tower is frozen solid, so that the when the chosen reaches her destination she can gaze out upon the holy lands before doing what she needs to do."

Colette half-looked at the ground and quickly changed the subject "That was a close call back there wasn't it?" Kratos raised an eyebrow and asked what she meant in a slightly hurt tone, because he thought that she was referring to some bandits a ways back.

"I mean professor Sage's omelets of course, I felt terrible when those... things were going through my system, how did you feel? Before you were woken up" Kratos let the question sit for a moment before replying "I enjoyed some long needed rest."

Colette eyed him curiously "what did you dream about? I dreamed of nothing, which is odd for me" Colette tilted her head thoughtfully as Kratos answered "of an old flame of mine... she died a while back though-" Colette took in a breath and Kratos cut her off before she could console him "don't feel sorry for me, we spent as much time as we could together, that was all I asked for"

Colette still tried to think of something nice to say, but a cold drop of something landed in her eye and she exclaimed "ow!" but continued to suffer an increasing barrage of droplets before she looked up, it was pouring.

"well this is a rare sight, come, we should get to a safe spot before everything around us turns to mud and we can't travel easily anymore." Raine ran up on the other side of Colette and looked at them "yes we should, at this rate it won't be long before we get stuck... here, I see a small outcrop of rocks ahead, there may be shelter."

Colette blushed hard as Kratos took her hand and helped her along the slick wet sand so she wouldn't fall, but he couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched as they trekked their way to the stones. Sure enough, the party managed to make it under some of the larger rocks that were jutting out, and Kratos built a campfire with some very convenient sticks.

"This seems to be a sort of rest stop for travelers when it starts to rain and this is closer than Triet" Kratos mused aloud, knowing that he would receive a response from Raine "yes I read about a group of travelers who were stuck here once and that they sunk in the mud, then died because they couldn't move when it solidified. That's why the first settlers of Triet dragged all these stones together, rock by rock, and had a visiting alchemist synthesize all of them together, and that the alchemist gave up his life doing so for future travelers"

Colette shivered and Kratos merely nodded "yes, I believe his name started with an E..." egging Raine on, he let the word hang in the air, after a moment she took the bait "Enhiju was his name, it was said that he came from a village of technologically advanced ninjas, but reportedly that village and most of it's traces disappeared almost immediately after the Kharlan war..."

The history lesson was interrupted by Colette's stomach, which growled loudly, when Kratos and Raine turned she grinned sheepishly and looked down "it was becoming interesting too..." she said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Jeez! What is with the lousy weather? You're smart Genis, what do you think it is? I mean, it is a desert after all" Lloyd whined as Noishe somehow stayed above the mud, and they could almost see Triet in the distance.<p>

Genis yawned and thought _how can he be so nonchalant right now! Ugh this must be his way of staying calm and thinking straight... so that's Triet..._

A/N: So sorry for posting late, a lot of school drama has been going around and apparently the world thought that it was my turn to get some of it, well at least I finally got the classes I signed up for. To everyone who didn't, good luck getting them and good luck to all the school-goers reading this!


	9. Desians and TicTacToe

A/N: I truly am sorry for not posting as quickly as I usually do, life happens you know? Well anyway here's the new chapter!

Desians and Tic-Tac-Toe

Genis had been practically swallowed up by the unceasing mud due to mishaps twice already, so Lloyd was the one to dismount Noishe and head inside the inn, hoping that there was a room to rent, not that he thought it was likely, seeing as the streets were empty, and those tents didn't seem too rain resistant.

Lloyd had gone into the inn and Genis sat there, annoyed by the chronic drip coming in from the poor roof of the shed that Noishe didn't seem to mind at all bud he didn't want to attempt going inside with Lloyd for fear of being killed by the unending mud, a group of desians came in and one man screamed and came running from his tent as he yelled "the desians are here it truly is an Armageddon! That crazy woman was right all along!" almost a jiffy later the lead desian leaped forward and cleaved the man in half, with a whip. Truthfully said, Genis was scared shitless.

After looting the body they called out "anyone here better pay, it's taxing time!.. heh, we're going to do this the hard way huh?.. anyone who doesn't come out of their hiding places is dead meat!... fine then..." she looked around and saw the stable, then turned and murmured to her compatriots, which made the whole group move his way, with a hostile look on their faces.

Genis had read a story once about a mythological man Ulysses and decided that if the desians were going to come his way he'd do the same thing that Ulysses did to escape the cyclops, hide in Noishe's under-fur. With this hope of escaping them he inched to the side until he slid down and grabbed his friend's thick fur, then noted that it was mysteriously longer than it had been before, just long enough that he could camouflage using it.

He could hear the desian boots squelching in the mud as they walked into the stable, Noishe almost snapped violently at them, but whined instead and Genis clenched his eyes shut, fearing the worst. Recalling a remarkably old memory of his sister being excited over this sermon she had gone to about the study of mirages and how magi might be able to influence them to there use, Genis attempted a small one, trying to use his mana to project the image that there was nothing at all in the shed but Noishe, and that he was one with the protozoa.

One of the men happened to look at Noishe's underside and gasped, Genis thought he was done for and tried to scream, but was frozen in fear as the man grabbed and rubbed his short sleeve in between his two fingers, then the man turned to the others without pulling Genis out of his spot "the owner of this fine specimen needs to cut his under-fur, it's really coarse and long."

The leader of the group spat in disgust "this isn't a dog show fool, come on, there's nothing here for us" The group started to walk away and Genis sighed in relief and felt his arms weakening, realized that he used up too much energy and thought _oh brother, _then his arms gave way and he fell.

Genis yelled "Lloyd!" as he fell and expected to hit the mud but felt something catch him, and only his legs hit the mud and his collar suddenly felt like it was being tugged at, he looked up and saw that Noishe was keeping him up by holding his shirt in his lips.

Lloyd came rushing out of the inn and immediately took note of the situation _desians! Where is __Genis! Ah there he is... oh no! _He thought the last as he saw the desians approaching Genis in a threatening manner, so he charged at them with swords in hand.

* * *

><p>Kratos sat in the cave with Raine and Colette, tending the fire he looked toward his younger companion and said "you look bored, I picked up a game in my travels, would you like to play it?" Kratos stretched his arm as he waited for Colette to decide.<p>

Colette rolled the question around in her mind a bit before asking "sure, but what type of game is it?" with a sweet smile. Kratos stood and grabbed a piece of kindle, then started to draw a four lines in the mud, two going vertically and the other two going horizontal, the two horizontal ones perpendicular to the vertical ones.

Colette leaned forward from where she sat and curiously and accidentally bumped her head against Kratos' and she pulled back quickly, embarrassed, and scratched the back of head when Kratos looked up at her.

Kratos gestured at the drawings and said "well, if you would, place an ex in one of the boxes, don't worry, even if you lose this is just a practice match, it wont count. The point of the game is to be the better strategist, it's a one point game where you have to align three of the same symbols in either a vertical, horizontal, or diagonal line. The first one to do so wins"

After a few short games Colette stretched and yawned, respectfully declining the offer of another game and set up her bedroll, then climbed in and pretended to go to sleep. When Kratos scratched away the markings of the game and walked to the edge of the cave, she watched him for a while, just staring out into the darkness, until unconsciousness befell her.

A/N: That concludes this chapter and I hope you liked it! Same as always, pleas review!


	10. Lloyd the desian

A/N: I feel like I should speed the story up a little to keep it interesting, please tell me what you think in a message or a review, and I won't be one of those authors that ask for your opinion and blow it off, I am writing this for your entertainment so whats the point of you not liking it? Saying this please give me all suggestions you have, and besides that, please review!

Lloyd the desian

Lloyd woke up in a cold blue cell in a drearily blue hallway, there was a dead body in the hall across the way and the whole place smelled like rotting bodies. There was a guard standing right in front of the bars, then Lloyd noticed the on the bodies, there were whip marks covering it. "If you think I'll just cower in the corner and let you whip me so you can savor enjoyment for your petty life... you're wrong" Lloyd said.

Without a response the guard raised his whip, Lloyd's eyes followed the whip and moved his arm out of the way, but the whip continued and smashed into his leg. _Dam, I'll have to be more careful..._ Lloyd thought as the whip came down, Lloyd moved both his offending arm and leg this time. The whip looked almost like a snake as it slithered back to it's owner, Lloyd grabbed it's head and thought _if this was a real snake the fight would be over, wait, that's it..._

Lloyd jumped up to the bars and the guard tried to pull back but found that whip was being wrapped around his neck, Lloyd pulled and the man's head against the bars and tied the double knot around his neck, then grabbed the whip handle and held it up saying "hey bastard, where are my swords?" The guard growled and said "you'll never find them, even if I did tell you"

Lloyd sighed, and knowing that he wouldn't get any answers from him so he pulled and could both hear and feel the man's neck break untied the noose as he slumped. Then Lloyd move to the side and stuck his arm out between the bars hitting a button on the panel that he could see clearly from the cell, to his surprise, the door actually opened.

He had expected some more guards to fight and just in case he backed up after slinging his new weapon to his belt he sprinted and rolled across the hallway just in case, nothing happened, so he brushed himself off and put the guard's clothes on, in case he found a whole platoon of guards, then walked away, toward the desk he saw sitting with almost office-like positioning. After checking, though, he found nothing so he continued on his way down the hallway and turned a corner.

There, in the middle of the room that he saw as he passed the corner, was a large construct of purple and yellow metals, the purple making the construct and the yellow making the pipes that ran up the sides and which seemed to conduct electricity. Lloyd approached the machine and touched it, as he was noting how smooth it was and that it wasn't like any other metals he had felt before the door to his left opened and he, forgetting that he was wearing a uniform of theirs, jumped down into the gap between the machine and the platform he had been standing on.

Two desian guards walked into the room and laughed, briskly striding to the other room and returning to the door still laughing with each one holding a steaming cup of something, then the guard on the left, who Lloyd dubbed desian 1 and the other desian 2, said "it's my turn isn't it? Yes, hold on..." he held up his hands and clapped twice, and a sentry bot fell down, then moved onto a pad and shot out electricity into the pad, which opened the door.

Although the guards looked ready to walk through the door they stopped, and turned to look directly at Lloyd and called down "hey you, what are you doing?" so Lloyd replied "this thing was making a funny noise so I came down to see if it was still working" at this the guards laughed "don't worry newbie, it's always making funny noises"

A/N: Ooh how will Lloyd get out of this fix, stay tuned for the next chapter and find out!


	11. His first job

A/N: Hullo again, hope you like it and please review!

His first job

Lloyd climbed out of the pit approached the door "alright then, it just didn't seem right" The guards raised their eyebrows at Lloyd scrupulously and desian 1 said "my name is Roger, this is Lenoire, your poorly equipped, you should go see the armorer about that"

Lloyd waited for a moment but deciding that Roger wasn't going to continue and realizing that he couldn't tell them his real name, he said "my name is Kilugo, where is the armorer?" at this Roger and Lenoire laughed and Lenoire said "Kilugo, really? That's what you came up with? Don't worry newbie, these aren't our real names either, just come up with something more believable"

he could feel the blood rushing to his face and the pack holding his clothes felt all of a sudden much heavier, and he replied to the guards' condescending tone with "all right, call me Valhalla, better?" Roger seemed to be rolling the name around in his mind and finally said "alright it sounds like the name of someone strong and steady, Leniore and I will show you to the armorer."

Lenoire and Roger led Lloyd through the door and down a corridor into a room with two machines, then Roger spoke again "you see here, Valhalla, the machine on the right heals you if you're hurt and restores your energy if you're tired, and the left one you can buy things from" Lenoire, Roger, and Lloyd stepped forward to the left-most machine.

Lloyd said to Roger "I don't have any money to pay fro equipment, so I'll just come back later I guess" Lenoire said "don't worry about that, this equipment is free for us, it just shows prices so that if we want extra supplies than we're commissioned we have to pay for it." With now bolstered confidence Lloyd punched into the machine to spit out two swords and it came up with a screen that said that he needed to insert 4000 gald.

"You must not be registered yet, well I work in the recruitment department..." Lenoire said as he pulled a small machine from his pocket "...hold out your hands, there, just like that" Lenoire put each of Lloyd's fingers in the machine one at a time, then said "there, it's done, try again" so, as per Lenoire's command, Lloyd tried again and the swords fell down into the pick up box on the lower part of the machine, Lloyd grabbed at them and realized that in actuality there was only one.

"Hey what's wrong!" Lloyd exclaimed as he picked up the sword and looked at the computer screen, there in plain black letters it was demanding 2000 gald for another sword, and Lloyd sighed then said "I suppose it was too much to hope for, wasn't it?"

"We both have to head back to our posts, I hope you don't mind" Roger nodded at Lenoire's statement, then said "yes, good luck, and I suggest you go back to yours." Lloyd nodded and left the room after the other two and started to wander the still dreary blue halls.

After a time of wandering and vague greetings to the other desians as the fact that he is one of the enemies now he stepped into a fancily decorated room and saw a man come out of the other side, he had a large build, spiky black hair, and too large of a sword to be a grunt.

"You there! Get back to your post, now! Pathetic slop" another man, presumavly hearing the commotion also came out of the room on the other side, this man had long blue hair and a look that made you feel as if everything that you ever tried to do in whole life was and is utterly futile.

"Wait" the blue-haired one said "Botta calm down, you-" he pointed at Lloyd "-what is your name?" Lloyd was taken aback but said "uh, Valhalla... Rosenvault." Botta continued to glare but the blue haired man seemed amused and inquired "well where is your post?" Lloyd smiled in embarrassment despite the situation and told them "I'm new here so I don't actually have a post yet."

Botta turned and said "Yuan I don't think that this man is telling the truth" but instead of listening to his adviser, Yuan said "no worry, he won't be let off from working, I already have an idea", the man called Botta looked shocked but Yuan ignored the look and said to Lloyd "we'll start you off as a messenger first, here-" he handed Lloyd a folded sheet of paper "-take this to the human ranch by Luin, since you're new I'll send some messenger guards with you..."

A/N: I liked it, please review!


	12. The Message

A/N: I've been ripping my hair out about this one, so I really hope you like it, we'll be rejoining with Kratos and the gang soon so don't worry but for now let's continue following Lloyd around.

The Message

Lloyd had been handed from commanding officer to commanding officer, he was led to a room with many hung up uniforms of different types. Another nameless officer instructed him on what uniform to put on, then left to recline by the windows while his new recruit changed.

While paying the man some attention Lloyd looked desperately for an escape, he found himself only being able to see two , he could climb out of a window, or he could run to the out through the door but probably get caught trying to find his way out, and considering that the only windows in the room were the ones that the guard was reclining by, he would just have to wait some more.

After changing Lloyd grabbed one of the traveler packs that were hanging off of the wall and filled it with his old clothes and put the message that his new boss had given him into the small pouch on the right side of the belt. "I'm done changing, so we should probably get going" Lloyd called out to the guard by the windows.

In reply, the man just grunted, turned, and walked straight past Lloyd, signaling him to follow along. As they trekked down the passages Lloyd noticed a few extremely peculiar things, there were tubes on the ceiling which were emitting light, all of the walls were the same dry blue color and that this place was huge, although he hadn't seen it while crossing the desert towards Triet.

Finally they turned a corner and met up with what seemed to be the rest of the squad, who when they saw the two men approaching turned and led the way out of what appeared to be the base. A gust of sharp wind whipped Lloyd in the face as he exited and the smell of newly dried desert hit him like the smell you would expect when opening a coffin with a thousand-year old mummy inside of it.

All the same he marched through the desert with his fellows and talked little, although that didn't stop the others from talking. They laughed and jeered at each other with malice and disgust, one of them nudged the one to his right and started to talk to him.

"Hey man why don't ya ask her out already?"

"I was going to, but she asked another guy out already..."

"Really! I didn't hear about that, wow, must be recent"

"Yeah, even I only got the news yesterday..."

"Sorry bud, better luck next time"

"Yeah..."

As Lloyd listened in on their conversation he started to realize, contradictory to his prior beliefs, maybe not _all_ desians were that bad of individuals. Pushing through the sand dunes all of the other men, except the one who had instructed him on which uniform to wear, who seemed to be the captain and was standing at the head, were having their own conversations.

All of the different conversations, whether they were about gossip or something else, seemed to drift onto one universal subject, the newbie. The guard who had been talking about the others love interest turned to Lloyd and called "hey newbie what's your name?"

Lloyd furrowed his brow, and instead of answering the man's question, he replied in his customary "who are you to ask for my name?"

The man raised his hands in mock surrender "hey kid I was just wondering"

Lloyd rubbed his hair "sorry, it's Ll- Valhalla, sir"

"No need to call me sir, just know me by Mike"

"Okay, say, I heard that this guy was caught in Triet, do you know anything about that?"

"Not much, but I hear he was wearing this really tacky red jumpsuit"

"Oh, okay, never mind then"

"Anytime"

* * *

><p>Luin looked welcoming enough but they turned onto a roughly beaten path just after they came in sight of the town, the group didn't look nearly so good as they did when they set off, and they had lost Mike to a very fat salamander, who Lloyd barely escaped himself.<p>

After almost a half hour's walk they reached the main gate of the menacing slave camp and Lloyd felt a wave of anger inside himself, which made him memorize the code that the captain had punched into the command box on the gate, so that he could re-access the base at any time in the future... possibly when he regrouped with Genis and the others...

A/N: So how did you like it? Make sure to review and I promise that we'll be checking up on the Chosen's group in the next chapter, so be patient with me!


	13. The Chosen and the Triet ruins

Triet Ruins

A/N: well here we are again, the sun is bright and love is in the air! Is Kratos going to take this one step further, or will Colette? OR NEITHER! Just wish our adventurer's good luck in all endeavor's and let's get reading! You know what I'll tell you guys something, whenever I get home from a long day and I check my email and it says "review from _blabalityblah"_ you know, whoever reviewed, I really feel great inside and it really wants to make me write more and here your guys' great feedback, so if you do enjoy the story please please please! Review.

There it was, the jumping and leaping of the heat that Colette felt and had become so used to as of late had returned and she shakily looked over at the man that was old enough to be her ancestor by far and the world seemed to turn upside-down as he gazed back upon her, almost as if the blood red curtain of his eyes was holding them eons apart.

This feeling of hers made her unsettled and she started to think, _he can't be _that _much older than me... can he? He should only be in his thirties, forties? Still, not too much I hope society will allow us be..._ as she and her train of thoughts proceeded, Genis looked over her with worry, only to return to his sister's side moments later, and say to his eldest, "this doesn't seem good Raine, I think she really may be sick, she hasn't said much about Lloyd being missing"

The troupe continued trekking through the desert and eventually came upon what appeared to be at first glance a ruined stage for plays and the like, while the rest of the group stood and gazed upon the stone that appeared to be on fire itself, professor Sage ran forward and seemed to be in love with the platform.

"uuuum... professor... what's wrong?" Colette asked Raine, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Genis flinch for no apparent reason. Then she found out why, Raine whipped around with all the grace of a performer stepping up to her audience with a wild look in her eye she stared down Colette and exclaimed excitedly "Why, Colette, would you think that something is wrong? These are the Triet ruins of course! Quick, Genis tell her the importance of this place."

And so Genis embarked on a tale of great glory and sacrifice which outlined the Kharlan War and the importance of the ruins, which included having Colette open the slab of polycarbonate, and Raine forced Colette to stand and listen to the whole story but when Kratos noticed that Colette was shivering from the growing chill in the air, he commanded that they all go inside for the night.

All night Genis and Raine stayed up planning on rescuing Lloyd later the next day, suddenly Raine muttered to her younger brother in the dark "hey, do you think we should inform Mr. Kratos of our plans?" Genis lulled the thought in his mind for awhile and replied cautiously "well I don't think Lloyd would be too happy about seeing that guy around, but I think we should, he seems to have a large influence on Colette.

"Ok" Raine responded, then she got up and walked over to where the purple robed man was sleeping, she nudged his foot with hers hoping to wake him quietly, it worked. Kratos shifted and sat up thinking _why did they plan to disturb me now?_ Then he spoke to the professor in a fake sleepy voice "what's wrong? Are there enemies approaching?"


	14. Battle in the blue building

Battle in the blue building

With a loud groan the hellish gates swung open and they all stepped inside, Lloyd felt himself almost draw his blades, and he would have too, but the prisoners weren't being put to work at the moment and so he managed to keep a cool head about the situation. He noticed that the guards around him stiffened ever so slightly as the surprisingly creaky gated swung shut behind them.

Lloyd followed his guards until a desian came and led him to an infirmary room, there he was instructed to give the guard the message and rest, which he did happily...

* * *

><p>Sirens, Colette bit her lip in worry for her young friend but said nothing as Genis and Kratos took out wave of desian after wave of raybits, eventually they reached a well-furnished room and found a burly man going by the name of "Botta", who felt it pertinent to engage in conversation before battle.<p>

"So, why invade us? You already rescued him" Botta asked with a kind of annoyance, Genis Raine and Colette all simultaneously muttered "huh?" while Kratos gave a confused expression to Botta's comment. "Oh, please, don't pretend you don't you know, we capture Lloyd Irving, he escapes the same day, and the next day you show up... one plus one plus one equals three right? That's is how obvious your plan is, so don't kid."

Kratos chuckles softly and smiles, muttering under his breath "just like his father" which makes Raine and Genis shoot each other puzzled looks.

"Ehh! Lloyd escaped!" Colette gasped

"That's what it looks like Colette..." Genis sighed

"...You actually _didn't _know did you?" Botta asked with a surprised look plastered on his face

"How would we know? It's not like we kidnapped him or anything" Raine sighed and continued "that idiot, why couldn't he wait a day for us! I'm going to have a serious lesson for him when we find him..."

Before any more conversation could ensue, troops entered the room and Botta charged at the chosen with his large blade. Kratos jumped in front of Colette and pulled her down beneath the arc of the slash, then countered with a slide tackle, forcing Botta back enough for Kratos to draw his blade hilt hard enough into Botta's stomach to make the large man flinch.

Genis was throwing fire down everywhere and managed to take out the small group of troops that had joined. Kratos lunged forward and slashed, Botta ducked under his assault and attempted to cleave Kratos' legs, when Kratos jumped Botta brought the flat part of his blade up to block Kratos' downward slash.

Botta spat out a curse, and Raine instinctively covered Genis' ears. Kratos sprinted at Botta, ducked under his blade and wove to the man's left, then he whipped out his arm and savagely cut into the soft unprotected skin of the inner-thigh.

Botta slammed his sword into the ground and a kind of green sphere formed around Kratos, repelling the rocks that flew towards him. Clutching his wound in agony, Botta fled through what appeared to be a back door and Kratos called after him "next time you curse in front of a child, I'll take your head!"

Kratos turned and headed towards the door, saying "come, we should check for Lloyd just in case". "Wait" Raine let out a very tired sounding breath that wasn't quite a sigh "Lloyd isn't here" she finished her command.

Genis turned towards his sister who was sitting at the desk with a virtual screen slightly obscuring her face. "What are you looking at, exactly?" Kratos inquired thoughtfully "I'm looking through the security tape, which, based on that man's reactions, are new."

Genis moved around the desk and was looking over his sister's shoulder, "well, well" Kratos said from behind the both of them. The four watched with wide eyes as Lloyd killed the guard, stole his clothing, made his way to Yuan's room, and left. "I suppose the thin we can do right now is continue."

* * *

><p>AN: I suppose this wasn't one of the funnier chapters I've written, seeing as it was more serious than the others, but I hope I still made you crack a smile, hope you liked it!


	15. Fire and Angels

Fire and Angel

A/N: As I wrote this one I liked it more and more and felt that it really needed a basically useless and silly author note that only makes the page longer, I also wanted to know your guys' input about the type of detail I put into the fight scene and whether it sounds better than usual.

Her scream pierced the night and the shattering of bones could be heard throughout the ruins. No-one moved and they all could hear the beasts heaving as it stood over Kratos and Colette, then the giant red guardian fell and perished, the magical ice spears sticking gruesomely out of it's rib-bones.

Raine sighed in relief and fell back while Kratos started to chuckle and then burst into laughter, "I'm starting to rethink saying you couldn't come with us, I thought that this would have hurt, thanks". Genis laughed a little and scratched the back of his head "I didn't think I would be able to pull that off, it was really thanks to your encouragement at the beginning though..."

Colette giggled lightly and called to Genis, who was at the other side of the chamber "no lies Genis, you probably saved Mr. Kratos' life with that spell!" Kratos gave a mental snort and thought _not happening kiddo, try again in another thousand years or so._ Kratos felt someone's gaze on his back and turned just in time to lock eyes with Raine.

He attempted returning her look but she shook her head and shifted her eyes to look at the altar.

Kratos looked her over for a minute then turned towards the altar and said just loud enough to interrupt Colette and Genis' conversation, "the esteemed professor is correct, we should get this ritual started, shouldn't we?"

As if in response to Kratos' suggestions the altar started to glow brightly with a light that wasn't quite holy and appeared to be growing brighter by the second, as if the source was starting to grow impatient, and was threatening to blind them if they did not hurry up.

The chosen shielded her eyes from the brightness of the altar and approached it with the utmost care, knowing that Raine and Kratos would settle for nothing less, almost before reaching the steps leading up to the actual platform, Lord Remiel appeared and called throughout the halls, "Colette, as chosen of mana, do you accept this gift and recognize your task?"

Colette seemed to take a moment to steel herself once more before replying in a stronger voice than normal, "yes, lord Remiel, I accept this blessing from Cruxis and recognize my task to release the seals to reverse the flow of mana..." Remiel looked her over, "you were hesitant at the end, what's the matter, are you not satisfied serving your goddess in the best way possible!"

Kratos shot Remiel a glare that would rip a mortal man's soul in two if he laid eyes upon it. Somehow Colette was unafraid to incur divine wrath as her blonde hair bobbed back and forth from the shaking of her head, "no, I was considering asking a question..." and at Remiel's silence, Colette hastened to finish "...but I've decided against it."

Remiel appeared not to have listened to the second half of Colette's words and was staring in Kratos' direction instead of listening, then he flicked his hair and flashed Colette a smile that everyone saw as almost fatherly, except Kratos, who could perceive the sleaziness behind the man's appearance. _Funny, how all the devils become angels... _Kratos finished his thought with an appraisal of the man who died his hair blonde just to implant uncertainty into poor Colette.

Even more abruptly than when he appeared, Remiel disintegrated in a puff of light leaving his voice echoing down from the ceiling "you shall head to the seal of water at Thoda Geyser, I shall see you there I trust." When the party emerged from the ruins it was almost too dark to see and Raine suggested that they make haste to Triet for the night.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and are planning on reviewing (WE WANT YOU XD), I'm planning on posting again soon and good luck to any aspiring authors who are reading this going.


End file.
